G☆PC47
is the 47th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 6th part of "Yomi Arc". In this episode, the group are confronted with the now freed Orochi. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: TBA Full synopsis: Just after defeating the Kegare Ayakashi, Orochi finally came out of the Dragon's Gate, managing to absorbing the half Mugen Furyoku energy across the Japan, the half of Mugen Furyoku goes out in Juliet and her friends. Meanwhile in Kyoto, a violent feud between the humans and youkai threatens to erupt into an international conflict, blaming over their revenge against humanity and persecuted them for their surnatural status. Leontes uses Orochi to deal his scheme of destroy humanity and make a youkai-only world, but is shocked to discover that Orochi is actually his late mother's reincarnation who blamed Leontes for his successive failures against humanity as he failed to decimate the Capulet lineage 400 years ago. After passing through the Rinne Tensei becoming Orochi, she spent 400 years developing her revenge against the humans for being careless towards her and her son, before being imprisoned by Oboro. She then ordered her son to create Ayakashis and breaking the 45 Pentagram Seals that kept her inside the Dragon's Gate. Just then, Orochi goes berserk with the out-of-control emotions and attacks Juliet, devouring Leontes as he steps in to defend her. Orochi then transform into a huge dark eight-headed Japanese dragon that threatens the entire world. The team attempted to stop Orochi, but their ultimate attacks fails and undoing their transformations, and Juliet was disappeared mysteriously during this attack. Major Events * TBA Trivia * TBA Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Tatarigami is Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Hakuyou Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Kokugatsu Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Genbu / Kurumu Kurono * Gennosuke Kouga / Fujin * Raijin / Kagerou * Astharoshe Asran / Inaba * Ewan Remington / Gyuki * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Kegare Ayakashi * Orochi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Antonio * Conrad * Curio * Francisco * Cordelia * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Emilia * Regan * William De Farnese * Lancelot * Portia Clemenzia De Ebe * Hermione's Father * Hermone's Mother * Lord Capulet * Joshua Christopher * Edward Hamilton * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit * Satella Harvenheit * Leo Jinno * Kyohei Tachibana * Amy * Takane Katsu * Seth Nightroad * Mary Spencer * Caterina Sforza * Tres Iques * Mirka Fortuna * Yukari Sendo * Mizore Shirayuki * Ruby Tojo * Ginei Morioka * Kokoa Shuzen * Saemon Kisaragi * Okoi Kisaragi * Hyouma Muroga * Gyoubu Kasumi * Jousuke Udono * Jubei Jimushi * Shougen Kazamachi * Danjou Kouga * Tenzen Yakushiji * Akeginu * Koshirou Chikuma * Jingorou Amayo * Hotarubi * Nenki Mino * Rousai Azuki * Yashamaru * Ogen Iga * Ira * Mammo * Bel Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Yomi Arc Category:Battle Cry Saga